


Another Chance

by silverishfire



Series: 66 Wanna One Fics Challenge [10]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Other, seongwoo struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire
Summary: Seongwoo has always wanted to be idol. But the fate haven't said "yes" yet.





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [66 Wanna One Fics Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834499) by [machmeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machmeru/pseuds/machmeru). 



> Hope you enjoy it! This fic theme is **_video_**

‘Hello, my name is Ong Seongwoo. I’m twelve years old and currently live at Incheon. This is my audition video. Hope you’ll like it’.

Seongwoo smiles at the memory when he filmed the video as he watches it. He remembers having to borrow his uncle handycam, which was a very expensive stuff back then. It was for the first audition video he filmed to try his leg on becoming idol.

Now he’s twenty one. And he’s still no one.

Seongwoo closes the video tab, sighing. Then get ready to film yet another audition video.

Ever since he’s child, singing and dancing has been Seongwoo’s passion.

Yet, the result has never been satisfying.

“You have good face and posture though, why don’t you try on becoming actor?”

So Seongwoo agree and finally admitted into agency. He thought he can start on other things first and working on another later.

But the agency was shady. The modeling and acting gig he got becoming weird and weirder.

Alerted at the fact, Seongwoo’s parents was quick to find another agency for their son.

But none of them got Seongwoo closer into his idol dream.

“You have the charisma and potential to become actor though. Why don’t you try that? Don’t worry, we’ll also work you out to become idol too,”

Seongwoo admit, his parents wasn’t that rich enough to put Seongwoo on dancing or singing institution. All the lesson he got on that division come from his friends, school club, and free gathering on weekend. So he is not that talented.

But it’s been two years since he finally signed on his recent agency. And there’s no sign of him debuting into idol group, yet. Is he really not that good?

And Seongwoo is so desperate, he decided to say yes on the offer on joining idol survival show.

“The last season of this show was so successful anyway. I bet this one going to be more, especially if you work really hard on it,” Seongwoo remembers his CEO told him that.

Seongwoo nods. He isn’t going to back out. He is going to take any chance he could.

He opens his eyes and with strong determination, he presses the play button on the camera.

“Hello, my name is Ong Seongwoo. I’m twenty one years old and currently live at Incheon. This is my audition video. Hope you’ll like it”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! For you guys that been reading my 66 Wanna One challenge, thank you! Plus the creator of this challenge too, thank you! I was hoping that i can write all of them before Wanna One disband, but seeing the circumstance, it doesn't seems possible. I will tho, keep writing about W1 as they disband (hopefully). But, for now, i'll pause this challenge at #10 for a while. Because until Wanna One disband, i want to try writing other things that isn't this challenge. I hope you guys will keep reading my work. Thank you!


End file.
